warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Fleckenschweif
|VergGruppe=DonnerClan |Tod=SternenClanErin Hunter Chat 2 |Rang1=Junges |RName1=''Specklekit'' |Rang2=Kriegerin |RName2=Fleckenschweif (Speckletail) |Rang3=Königin |RName3=Fleckenschweif (Speckletail) |Rang4=Älteste |RName4=Fleckenschweif (Speckletail) |Rang5=Einzelläuferin |RName5=Fleckenschweif (Speckletail) |Familie1=Gefährte |FName1=KleinohrVickys Facebook-Seite |Familie2=Töchter |FName2=Misteljunges, Goldblüte |Familie3=Söhne |FName3=Löwenherz, Schneejunges |Familie4=Mutter |FName4=Harepounce |Familie5=Ziehmutter |FName5=Rainfur |Familie6=Schwester |FName6=Einauge |Familie7=Ziehschwester |FName7=Tupfenschweif |Familie8=Ziehbrüder |FName8=Drosselpelz, Bernsteinfleck |lebend=In die Wildnis, Feuer und Eis, Geheimnis des Waldes, Vor dem Sturm, Gefährliche Spuren, Stunde der Finsternis, Mitternacht, Mondschein, Morgenröte, Feuersterns Mission, Blausterns Prophezeiung, Streifensterns Bestimmung, Tigerclaw's Fury, Goosefeather's Curse |erwähnt=Secrets of the Clans}} Fleckenschweif (Original: Speckletail) ist eine hell gestreifte Kätzin mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen. Auftritte Staffel 1 ''In die Wildnis :Fleckenschweif ist in der Hierarchie als älteste Königin in der Kinderstube aufgeführt und beschützt alle Jungen. :Als Feuerpfote einige Zecken aus Gelbzahns Fell entfernt, beobachtet sie, wie Gelbzahn eines der Jungen anfaucht, als es beim Spielen in sie hineingerollt ist. Das Junge versteckt sich hinter Fleckenschweif. Sie sagt Feuerpfote am nächsten Tag, dass Blaustern ihn sehen will. :Sie redet mit Frostfell und denkt, dass Gelbzahn diejenige ist, die Tüpfelblatt umgebracht und Frostfells Jungen mithilfe von Rabenpfote gestohlen hat, welchen sie als Verräter verdächtigt, da Tigerkralle entsprechende Gerüchte streut. Feuer und Eis :Eines ihrer Jungen, ein gestreiftes Junge, erkrankt an Grünem Husten, erholt sich aber wieder. Später fragt sie Feuerherz, ob Tigerkralle im Kriegerbau zu finden sei. Sie informiert Feuerherz, dass sich der Grüne Husten nun in der Kinderstube ausgebreitet hat und er leider jeden Blattfall auftritt. Daraufhin geht sie zurück zur Kinderstube und ihren Jungen. Geheimnis des Waldes :Sie nimmt an Farnpelz' Kriegerzeremonie teil. :Sie sagt, Graustreifs Jungen hätten schlechtes Blut in sich und schnaubt Goldblüte an, weil diese einverstanden ist, für die Jungen zu sorgen. :Buntgesicht erzählt Feuerherz, wie nervig Graustreif in der Kinderstube ist. Fleckenschweif hat ihn bereits sarkastisch gefragt, ob er selber Junge erwartet. :Zusammen mit Buntgesicht bekämpft sie einen von Braunsterns Streunern, der zweimal so groß wie sie ist. Vor dem Sturm :Fleckenschweif ist im Ältestenbau zu sehen und sagt, dass Glanzfells Junge bald zur Welt kommen. Sie ist die älteste Königin und ihr Junges ist schwach und klein, da es weißen Husten hatte. :Sie bringt Glanzfell und Goldblüte Moos, das mit Wasser vollgesogen ist, damit die zwei nicht selber zum Fluss hinab müssen. :Im Waldbrand hilft Feuerherz ihr, Schneejunges zu tragen. Gefährliche Spuren :Fleckenschweif letztes Junges, Schneejunges, verhält sich komisch und ist kleiner und zurückgebliebener als die anderen Jungen in seinem Alter. Rußpelz macht mit dem Jungen einen Test und findet heraus, dass das Junge taub ist. Fleckenschweif will, dass Schneejunges trotz seiner Taubheit ein Krieger wird, weshalb sie ihn heimlich trainiert. Schneejunges sieht dies jedoch eher als ein Spiel. Kurze Zeit später wird das Junge von einem Habicht gestohlen, den es aufgrund seiner Taubheit nicht kommen hört. Fleckenschweif versucht noch, den Habicht aufzuhalten, doch es gelingt ihr nicht. Sie verbringt niedergeschlagen einen Tag in Rußpelz' Bau, da sie sich selbst die Schuld für den Vorfall gibt, und zieht dann in den Bau der Ältesten um. :Halbgesicht muss aufgrund ihrer Verletzungen auch in den Ältestenbau. Dabei freunden sich die zwei gut an und kümmern sich umeinander, da Feuerherz zu Halbgesicht gemeint hat, dass sie sich um Fleckenschweif kümmern sollte, während er Fleckenschweif in dem Glauben gelassen hatte, dass sie sich um Halbgesicht kümmern sollte. Stunde der Finsternis :Sie ist eine Älteste. Zusammen mit Frostfell entdeckt sie Steinfell und Nebelfuß bei Blausterns Leiche. :Sie bleibt im Lager zurück, um die Ältesten und Jungen zu schützen, falls der BlutClan in das Lager eindringt. Zuerst protestiert sie, doch dann wird sie sich ihrer wichtigen Aufgabe bewusst und ist einverstanden. Staffel 2 Mitternacht :Fleckenschweif ist im Buch mit Langschweif zu sehen, als Brombeerkralle und Eichhornpfote den Bau der Ältesten reinigen und sich um die Ältesten kümmern. Sie hat davon gehört, dass Eichhornpfote zuvor vermisst worden ist, als diese heimlich aus dem Lager geschlichen war, um der Patrouille zu den Schlangenfelsen zu folgen. Sie sagt zu Eichhornpfote, dass Feuerstern auch oft in Schwierigkeiten geraten ist und deshalb auch sogar noch als Krieger bestraft worden ist. :Blattpfote bereitet eine Breipackung aus Gänseblümchenblättern für Fleckenschweif vor, da ihre Gelenke auf Grund des feuchten Wetters schmerzen. Mondschein :Als die Zweibeiner damit beginnen, den Wald zu zerstören, fragt sie Rußpelz, ob sie Träume vom SternenClan erhalten hat, der ihnen sagt, was sie tun sollen. :Als Tupfenschweif stirbt, trauert sie um die Kätzin und hält mit dem Clan Totenwache. Tupfenschweif ist ihre beste Freundin gewesen. Morgenröte :Sie bleibt zusammen mit Frostfell, Schattenpelz und Rumpelbauch im Wald zurück, da sie zu alt für die Reise sind und um für Schmutzfell Totenwache zu halten. Sie verhungern nach einigen Monden. Special Adventure Feuersterns Mission :Sie nimmt an Brombeerkralles Kriegerzeremonie teil. Als Spinnenjunges und Weidenjunges sich mit einem Moosball bewerfen, treffen sie sie versehentlich. Sie faucht die zwei an. Gemeinsam mit den anderen Ältesten beerdigen sie Glanzfell. Blausterns Prophezeiung :Am Anfang des Buches ist sie eine Kriegerin. Später sieht man sie mit ihren Jungen Löwenjunges und Goldjunges. Streifensterns Bestimmung :Der FlussClan greift den DonnerClan an, um die Sonnenfelsen zurückzuerobern. Vipernzahn, Frischbrise, Kleinohr und Fleckenschweif tauchen auf, um sie davon abzuhalten. Doch bevor der Kampf beginnt, fordert Schmutzfell einen Einzelkampf mit Vipernzahn, damit nicht wieder so viel Blut wegen der Sonnenfelsen vergossen wird. Als Vipernzahn einwilligt, treten Fleckenschweif und die anderen zurück, um den Kampf zu beobachten. Gelbzahns Geheimnis :Fleckenschweif wird fälschlicherweise anstelle von Tupfenschweif in der Hierarchie der deutschen Version gelistet. Goosefeather's Curse :Es wird erwähnt, dass sie und ihre Schwester Whitekit von Rainfur geboren wurden. Wenig später überlegt Cloudberry Kräutersammeln zu gehen, da Specklekit Bauchschmerzen hat.}} Sonstiges *In allen Hierarchien der ersten und zweiten Staffel wird sie fälschlicherweise stets als gescheckt beschrieben. *In ''Vor dem Sturm wird sie fälschlicherweise dreimal als Flickenpelz bezeichnet *In Stunde der Finsternis wird sie einmal mit Tupfenschweif übersetzt. *Schneejunges musste sterben, damit Fleckenschweif einen weiteren Grund hatte, in den Ältestenbau zu ziehen.Erin Hunter Chat 3 Teil 2 *In Blausterns Prophezeiung ist Weißpfote noch Schülerin , während Fleckenschweif bereits Kriegerin ist , obwohl die Beiden aus dem selben Wurf stammen. *In Gelbzahns Geheimnis ersetzt sie in der Hierarchie fälschlicherweise Tupfenschweif. vgl. Englische Originalversion: Yellowfang's Secret, Hierarchie Familie *Gefährte: Kleinohr *Töchter: Misteljunges, Goldblüte *Söhne: Löwenherz, Schneejunges *Mutter:Harepounce *Ziehmutter: Rainfur *Schwester: Einauge *Ziehschwester: Tupfenschweif *Ziehbrüder: Drosselpelz, Bernsteinfleck *Enkelin: Bernsteinpelz *Enkel: Brombeerstern, Wieselpfote, ein unbekanntes Junge *Urenkelin: Lichtfell *Urenkel: Tigerherz, Flammenschweif *Ururenkelin: Sleekpaw *Ururenkel: Juniperpaw *Ururenkelkind: Strikepaw Character Art Specklekit.png|Junges Speckletail.png|Kriegerin Speckletail.E.png|Einzelläuferin Speckletail.Alt.png|Kriegerin, alternativ (gescheckt) Zitate Quellen en:Speckletailes:Cola Pintadaru:Горностайка (Грозовое племя)fr:Perce-Neigenl:Spikkelstaartcs:Skvrnkafi:Pilkkuhäntä Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kätzin Kategorie:DonnerClan Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Königin Kategorie:Älteste Kategorie:Katzen ohne Clan Kategorie:Einzelläufer Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:SternenClan Kategorie:Staffel 1 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Feuersterns Mission Charaktere Kategorie:Blausterns Prophezeiung Charaktere Kategorie:Streifensterns Bestimmung Charaktere Kategorie:Tigerclaw's Fury Charaktere Kategorie:Secrets of the Clans Charaktere